Dollface by Isabella Darling
by TFN Tied Up In You
Summary: A feisty bar maid with cognac eyes and a Mobster with sinful tastes have a delicious night of punishment and pleasure on a summer night in 1943. She was a puppet and Caius, the very talented puppet master who knew just how to pull her strings.


Title: Dollface

Summary: A feisty bar maid with cognac eyes and a Mobster with sinful tastes have a delicious night of punishment and pleasure on a summer night in 1943. She was a puppet and Caius, the very talented puppet master who knew just how to pull her strings.

Pairing: Bella x Caius

Rating: M

Word Count: 7,620

DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

Smirking as the flatfoot tried to inconspicuously stroll in front of his house, Caius held in the laughter that pulled at his lips. No G-Man was ever going to get him, he thought, as he took another long pull from his fag. A tendril of smoke curled around his fingers and up into the air in delicate swirls that reminded him of her perfect curls.

His sweet Isabella.

His beautiful, independent dame with scarlet lips and sparkling eyes. His dollface, all wide eyes anticipation, reddened skin and restrained wrists.

She was dynamite, and he was done for the first time her cognac eyes grinned at him over his brandy.

The last few months had been so... enlightening.

So very _pleasurable_.

Of all the women that he'd been with in his life, no one had ever quite responded the way she had.

So…

 _Willing.._.

It was thrilling.

The girl _wanted_ him.

… and he _craved_ her.

He knew she was young, but then again Caius ' _The Reaper_ ' Volturi had never been one to care much for society's rules. He brought the business up from small time prostitution to more profitable bootlegging and gambling. It was always a good thing when he didn't have to resort to breaking fingers. He could rely on the dirt unearthed on politicians and the glitterati to keep him from the joint.

But then, they don't call him 'The Reaper' for nothin'.

He was known to his enemies for providing a quick death.

But to her?

He was Sir.

Her interest had been clear.

It had been a surprise to him that she had agreed. He'd been sure that the little bird would slap him and complain to her daddy about the big bad mobster. Instead she'd responded.

And so _beautifully_.

The girl was exquisite.

Surprisingly curious and equal parts quiet mysterious woman and curly headed temptress, he had been shocked at his own eager, enthusiastic response to her.

He could only smirk to himself as he thought of her wild curls bouncing around her head, a halo of russet coils that he so easily could wrap around his hand as he plowed into her warm and welcoming heat. The way she gripped him, her wet vice had made him shutter and feel as though he was once again a young school boy.

Sex with Miss Swan was a deliciously hot dream that he never wanted to wake from.

Her skin, soft and smooth dusted with freckles, so pliant and ready to be reddened by this firm hand. The curve of her back and the small inward dip of her hips made his mouth water. Her dripping heat so eager and ready for him at every touch.

Her body was ecstasy.

But, more... the way she so easily and naively trusted him, a mobster that he was sure her daddy had warned her against.

She should know better than to trust a fella like him.

He was glad that she _had_ though.

Whatever lapse in judgment she'd had, he was grateful. Grateful for her long slim legs and warm thighs. Grateful for her small pert breasts.

Grateful for _her_.

Just yesterday the girl had been in his room bent over and tethered to his bed.

At the delicious image in his mind, Caius palmed his growing hardness through his trousers and leaned his head back against the cushioned headrest and stroked himself.

The little gasps and grunts that had escaped her lips as he had slammed into her had sent heat spiraling through his groin. The slick sheen of salty perspiration that beaded down the slope of her spine tingled against his tongue.

She tasted like innocence and warm honey.

In all of his years, sex had been a constant pleasurable activity that he never went without. His partners equally as sinful as he was.

But Miss Swan…

 _Isabella._..

After he'd cum, her walls pulsating around him, gripping him as if she never wanted to let him go, he had rolled over and breathed heavily for a moment. Wrapped in the comforting afterglow of their coupling, he'd looked at her and saw in her eyes everything he was feeling...and something else.

 _Love..._

Beyond the perfection of their sex life, Caius found himself just as often wrapped up in thoughts of … her.

The way her mouth quirked up to one side in the most fascinating crooked smile he'd ever seen. The slight flare to her nose when her mouth pinched in indignant displeasure. Her light laughter and maddening vibrant blush as he would suggest a particularly naughty scene. The way she lit up when she spoke of her brother Edward or her best friend Rosalie.

He was fond of her.

The dame had _ensnared_ him.

Caius Volturi felt the growing affection toward his paramour and knew that even with his control and years of experience and wisdom, he would likely, in the end, be at the mercy of Miss Swan.

Isabella smiled a crimson grin and nodded to the man in front of her as he passed her coins for his Gin Rickey and gave her hand a lingering touch and grinned lasciviously at her. Her eyes narrowed, and she quickly pulled her hand back, casting a glance at the shadowed corner where she knew he sat. Caius would flip his wig if he caught another guy putting his paws on her.

Dismissing the man from her thoughts and moving on to her next customer she gave her signature scarlet lipped grin and took their orders.

She'd been working at _The Jalice_ , an upscale bar run by an elderly couple named Jasper and Alice Whitlock for two years now and she'd loved every minute of it.

It was fun, freeing and just the thing to grate on her daddy's nerves.

But for all that she loved about it, nothing compared to when she met him.

Caius 'The Reaper' Volturi. The gangster of Chicago that, no matter how hard they tried, the cops couldn't catch. The man had his fingers in things that would make the priest pale.

She'd clocked the notorious blue-eyed devil as soon as he stepped into the smoke-filled bar surrounded by his thugs. Tall and lithe he stood with an easy sort of boredom that betrayed the harsh picture of his face. A portrait of carved stone all hard angles and sharp lines of an angry, avenging angel.

He was beautiful.

He was dangerous.

He was walking sin.

That blonde haired gangster had charmed her, and she hadn't known what hit her.

She'd never forget their first conversation that cold winter's night he first spoke to her…

 _"Such a beautiful woman to be hiding behind a liquor bar," his voice drawled from her left and she'd looked at the dangerous looking man, his hat tilted ever so slightly to cast a shadow over his high cheekbones._

 _She gave him a smile and leaned on the bar. "And your one hell of a handsome fella, yourself." She grinned._

 _His lips tipped upward and his chin lifted. "Oh, I know."_

 _She tipped her head back and laughed at his ego._

" _I've seen you behind the bar for weeks now. What's a sweet doll like you got ta' work for?"_

" _Bringing home the bacon," she grinned and sent him a wink as he lit the fag dangling from his lips._

" _Why isn't your husband taking care of you?" the words were slightly garbled by the smoke as he tapped his glass with two fingers. "Too pretty to work so hard."_

" _What a line!" she filled his drink and leaned against the bar once more._

" _Not a line, dollface."_

" _Sure thing mister," she jokingly rolled her eyes and started to wipe down the bar._

 _Caius Volturi never took his eyes off of her. She could feel his stare for the next twenty minutes and surprisingly, instead of the uncomfortable bit of unease that would lance through her this time all she felt was warmth._

 _She was aware of his two men standing by the door and wondered how Alice would react to them. She knew that Jasper was friendly with Caius but Alice hated anything to do with it all. After every visit she would make Jasper visit her brother Emmett, the parish priest of St. Annes._

 _Caius or his men had never really caused problems in the bar. They'd scare off a few customers sometimes, but never really made trouble. That she was grateful for._

" _I know I wouldn't let my girl work like this," he almost sneered at her as she put away the bottle of scotch._

 _She turned to him and arched a brow. "Well, I'm not your girl."_

" _Yet," he drawled lazily, his head tilting back just a touch as if he were looking down his nose at her._

" _I know who you are, Reaper," she informed him, her mouth pulled up a touch._

" _Of course you do," he said as if it were obvious._

 _Never in her 22 years of life had she ever encountered a man so sure of himself._

" _You never said anything about your husband." he reminded her his right hand coming up to remove his hat._

" _Because I don't have one," she admitted, her eyes raking over his face, now free of shadows._

 _His hair, blond and combed back away from his face, a firm jaw and eyes so incredibly blue she may have blushed as she stared a little too long_

" _Lucky me," he smirked._

" _Hold your horses' fella," she laughed once more, pulling herself out of her trance. "That's a bit too forward."_

" _Is it?"_

" _Yes sir."_

 _Looking up at him she was taken aback once again by the smirk on his face. It wasn't one of mockery though, it was more of... knowledge. His eyes crinkled in the corners as his lips stretched higher. The look in them darkened, and it was as if his body leaned in a bit more._

" _For such a little bird you have such fire."_

" _You've got that right sugar," she grinned and leaned forward just as he had._

" _No…" he sneered and gasped her hand in his larger one. "Call me Sir."_

 _The way his thumb stroked the skin on the back of her hand paired with the promising look on his face sent heat pooling in her belly, a tendril of fiery want began to curl along her veins. She took a deep breath and tried to push away any signs of embarrassment, or arousal._

" _Sir," Isabella shivered as the words rolled off her tongue._

" _Hmmm I quite like that coming from you," he tilted his head as he spoke, his hand never leaving hers._

" _What about a boyfriend? Have one of those?"_

" _I used to," she answered, thinking back to Paul._

" _What happened?"_

" _Just wasn't meant to be. Regular Rick and Ilsa we were."_

" _Too much woman for him?"_

 _Isabella laughed, partly at the audacity of the man and partly because it was true._

 _Paul had been a shy man and the only woman he wanted to impress was his mother._

" _You need a man. Not a boy." Caius informed, releasing her hand and putting another cigarette between his lips._

 _"Do I?"_

" _Yes you do."_

" _And I suppose you're the man I'm looking for?" she questioned sarcasm dripping from her voice._

" _Honey, I'm the man everyone is looking for," he grinned._

" _Ok mister." she shook her head and began to move to a customer at the end of the bar when his fingers wrapped around her hand once more._

" _I thought I said to call me sir," he asked his tone half offended half angered. Her gaze moved to his neck, watching his Adam's apple as he spoke. She couldn't speak; her mind adrift in a fog of confusion between the warring emotions of embarrassment and desire._

" _Yes Sir," she found herself saying, her mouth dry and her palms starting to sweat._

 _That had been the beginning._

Despite her daddy's warnings, she couldn't shake him or the hot, burning pleasure that he made her feel. The way his cheek dimpled when he smiled and the way his eyes glared, lips curls into a sneer.

It was everything.

He was under her skin and she liked the way he felt there.

It was about an hour before closing when Marcus slid a piece of paper to her and stepped behind the bar. Her hands began to slightly tremble in anticipation as she unfolded the paper and read:

' _ **Go out back**_.'

Unable to keep the smile off her face she tossed the paper in the bin and quickly made her way to the back door.

The night was warm, and the shadows seemed to find every corner as she stepped into the darkness.

"Lock the door," she heard his gravelly voice come from the shadows and latched the door, trying to calm her heart as she walked across the pavement to him.

His hand slowly emerged from the shadows and she placed her hand in his and in the next breath she was spun around, his arm across her chest that rose and fell in quick gasps of anticipation the other resting on her hip.

"I saw what he did," he practically purred and her eyes fluttered closed for just a second before opening and tilting her head, barely glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. All she could see was his chin and mouth and the wave of blond hair that grazed his brow.

"Saw who, Sir?" she questioned, her own voice a bit deeper as she stared at his lips, glistening as his tongue came out to take a quick pass at his bottom lip.

"That man. He touched you," he murmured.

He pressed flush against her back now; she melted into his tall form and shuddered as his lips touched the back of her neck.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked against her skin. She had to think hard about his question, trying not to succumb to the blistering hunger that was starting to creep through every limb.

"Um, well," she mumbled and sighed, leaning back, practically liquid in his arms as his lips opened and his tongue touched her flesh.

Fuck…

"Yes?" he urged her to continue before taking his teeth and lightly nipping on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She shivered.

"I didn't give him permission, Sir," she halfheartedly explained.

"I could tell, what else," he probed and latched on to her skin right under her ear and sucked.

"I'm sorry, Sir," words were coming out of her mouth and she wasn't sure if they were the correct words, she just wanted him to keep his mouth on her forever.

"How should I punish my bad dollface?" he teased.

"However you want, Sir," she admitted in slight humiliation, her face going pink.

"That much was quite obvious," he dragged his teeth along the length of her neck and with one hand pulled her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck while the other came around to her stomach unzipping her skirt and sliding slowly beneath the material.

"Mmmm," she moaned as his hand rested at the apex of her thighs his fingers playing with her curls.

"Maybe I should fuck you hard against this brick wall and not let you cum?" he inquired and her pussy clenched as her wetness only grew. Her heart started to pound against her chest and heat started to climb in her stomach.

"Whatever you want, Sir," she trailed off, her hips shifting slightly his middle finger slipping through her labia, stroking gently.

"Yes...I think I know what we'll do," he informed casually.

Her hips bucked as his hand moved lower and he slid a finger to her entrance and then inside her.

The heat in her veins came to life and fire danced over her nerves.

"Something I quite enjoy" his voice thick, lust coating his tongue.

"Please, Sir," she groaned and started to slightly grind her pussy against his hand.

Caius laughed and his finger started to move a bit faster, "So eager," he observed. She mewled and gyrated her hips harder onto his hand. "I thought this was supposed to be a punishment?"

"Yes, Sir," she agreed and shut her eyes as the pleasure curled tighter in her stomach and she grunted. Isabella shivered and her hips bucked hard against his hand.

"Tell me again," he ordered.

"Ah… Sir," her hips moved quicker against his hand and little sighs left her mouth.

"Isabella..." he tsked, his hand moving faster, pulling a cry from her.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I won't let another fella touch me. Only you." she stuttered, her hands gripping his arm as another finger joined the first and worked in and out of her. "Hm, ugh!" she cried, grinding just so that her clit rubbed against his palm. White sparks flew behind her eyes and her body tightened.

"Say it again."

"O-only yours."

"Good," he agreed and his palm pressed harder against her nub.

Isabella began to pant, her eyes falling closed as she rode his long fingers in the shadows of the Chicago alley.

"Who do you belong to, Dollface?" he inquired and curled his fingers inside her making her whole body lurch and her toes curl. "Tell me, baby. Who owns this pussy?" he whispered.

"You," she panted.

"What about me?"

"You own this pussy."

"Are you sure?" his tone mocking and his hand slowed a bit, much to her displeasure. She moaned in protest and rocked her hips.

"Yours. Only yours, Sir. O-only yours," she focused on getting the words out but didn't stop trying to move her hips.

Caius' hand started to move again, and he placed a kiss on her neck once more as Isabella melted further into his embrace.

"All mine..." he trailed off as if in thought.

"Yes," she moaned and continued to focus on that building pressure.

"Yes?" his hand stopped moving altogether, and she made a noise of frustration and moved her pussy over his hand herself.

"I mean, Yes Sir," she corrected and tried to buck her hips again when his fingers left her and she felt empty.

"Yes. It's mine. You're mine." he whispered before turning her around and walking her against the brick wall. "And you don't get to come yet."

Shifting her thighs together and forcing back the whine that wanted to escape, Isabella tried to calm her body down and fight off the heat that had been built by his fingers.

"I-I can't stand," she chuckled breathlessly. She looked up at him to see his mouth quirk to one side.

"I know, but you won't need to stand for this," he crooned, his hands going to his trousers.

Isabella, still shaking and unsteady watched as his trousers opened and his pale hard member stood from his narrow hips. His free hand moved to her hair and pushed her down until her stocking clad knees hit the pavement with a light sting.

"I love you on your knees..." his voice a low whisper as she now gripped his hips, his cock standing hard and at attention, a pearl of pre-cum beaded from the slit and rolled down the underside of his erection.

Gulping a large breath of air she fought to steady her heart as it had taken off at breakneck speed. God, she loved when he spoke to her like that. Without being prompted, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to the blunt head of his shaft her lips tasting him so lightly.

"So good, baby," he murmured. "Touch yourself, but don't cum."

Her breath hitched as her right hand moved to touch her most sensitive area; her eyes snapped shut and her forehead met his pelvic bone.

"Ye-yes," she stuttered, her hips bucked, once, twice, and her left hand gripping his hip grew stronger.

Caius tugged her hair, pulling her head backward to look at him.

Still so sensitive.

So close.

It was a pleasure turned torture.

Staring at her down his nose with that one brow raised he inclined his head in agreement and his thumb ran across her jaw line. "Now, let's open that pretty mouth."

Isabella's moan was cut off as he guided his cock to her lips and pressed his way in. Intrusive and forceful but not brutish. So much like the man himself.

Opening her mouth she took as much as he gave her.

Just a few inches at first and Isabella wasted no time in swirling her tongue around the head, retreated and pressed her tongue flat against his slit with a firm pressure and sucked with decent pressure.

She felt his hand clench in her hair and his hips inch closer to her face.

Breathing through her nose she relaxed her jaw and before he could move further, she placed both hands on his clothed backside and took in all of him that she could.

"Fuck," he cursed as her throat spasmed and she fought her gag reflex. "So good, doll," he mumbled and slowly began to guide her head.

She'd never been that enthusiastic about doing this with her ex but then again, she'd never gone down on Caius Volturi.

"Touch yourself faster," he instructed a little breathless.

Isabella arched her back and would have screamed but for his cock thrusting into her mouth. He gripped her hair with both hands, holding her head still as he fucked her mouth. Her heat clenched, and she struggled to move and not cum, every limb seeming to jerk and tremble.

"You're so warm, so..." he groaned, "I love when you moan with my cock in your mouth," at his words she let every moan she could vibrate around his erection.

Hollowing out her cheeks as well as she could and relaxing her throat she started to taste his warm pre-cum rolling over her taste buds. A tangy, salty flavor that wasn't wonderful, but wasn't bad either. She moaned again.

Her eyes flew open when she felt an agonizing orgasm start to approach, still she did not stop her hand.

She would not disobey him.

Her toes curled in her heels and she pushed the mounting orgasm away as best she could.

Isabella groaned around his cock as he continued to thrust into her mouth.

"You are incandescent on your knees, Miss Swan," Caius moaned roughly above her his fingertips threading tighter in her curls. "Swollen lips and cheeks so pink."

Isabella's pulse quickened and she thought her chest may shatter at the pressure.

God!

This time, at his thrust Caius pulled her head to meet the movement of his hips. His warm hardness slid between her lips and she laved the underside with her tongue on every stroke and groaned as he liked her to.

"Hmmm," her voice vibrated over his cock.

"Uh-mm, take all of me, take every inch," he murmured roughly and thrust with a bit more force.

Isabella whimpered around him, her thighs shaking in an attempt to stave off her pleasure.

"You better not cum!" he hissed through clenched teeth and his hand tightened a bit more painfully.

Isabella shrieked through garbled sounds as he fucked her mouth and then lost her breath as she fought off her orgasm, tears began to leak from her eyes when this time, she could not stop it... For a moment she saw nothing and heard only white noise before being quickly pulled back to reality when she felt him pause. With wet eyes she stared up at Caius and watched his stomach muscles contract, his face going hard as his thrusts grew into a jerky rhythm, all but rutting against her face.

Relaxing her jaw and breathing out through her nose she quickly moved her head, taking his cock further down her throat. Her gag reflex twitched and her throat convulsed and Caius let out a choked groan his hips stuttering as hot streams of his salty cum shot down her throat. Swallowing the best she could around his pulsing cock, she coughed and he pulled her head back, shaking his fingers from her hair.

The pulses of her sex slowed but still feeling swollen and over stimulated, her body trembled.

Shivering, she rested her head against his hip bone and sucked in large breaths, some of his warm seed dripped from her lips.

The world around her spun for a moment as she felt him move and then caress her curls.

"You disobeyed me, baby."

She heard him speak and froze in anticipation and desire.

"I'm sorry, Sir," her voice a breathless whisper as she tried to regain her breath.

Isabella felt him release his hold and heard the rustle of fabric as he straightened his clothing.

"You're going to fix yourself up and walk to the house, your juices dripping down your thighs all the way there. I'll be waiting for you," he instructed. He must have noticed her hesitance at walking alone at night by herself because he licked his lips and gave her a smirk. "I'll have Marcus follow you. You'll be safe."

She nodded her head as he helped her stand and she straightened her clothes.

"I'll be seeing you, darlin," his voice heavy and promising made her shiver once more.

Isabella took a moment after he'd left to lean her forehead against the brick wall and regain control of her body before pushing herself away. Lifting her chin and with shaking legs, she started the trek home.

It was a relatively quick walk, but that didn't stop the utterly embarrassed blush from spreading over her face every time a car passed, hoping the occupant couldn't tell what a harlot she was. By the time she reached the house she was red faced and teary eyed.

Unsteady, she walked up the stairs and nodded to Aro, but didn't meet his eyes as the man opened the door for her. Once inside she knew exactly where to go.

Up the stairs and to the right behind the thick mahogany double doors was Caius' study. Stepping through the threshold, she immediately spotted him laying his tie on his clean desk.

"Shut the door," he instructed, and she obeyed as he took a seat in the dark brown leather chair.

"Lay over my lap, Miss Swan."

She stared at him as he looked completely at ease before rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. Her mouth had gone dry, and she shuffled her feet until her knees hit his thighs and then looked at him.

"I'm sorry Sir," she felt she had to say one more time.

"I'm waiting," he reminded her and looked down at his lap. As gently as possible, she bent down and laid her torso across his thighs.

She breathed deeply as nervous anticipation hummed through her blood like always.

She loved being spanked.

"I can feel your heart pounding against my thighs, baby doll," he purred as one of his hands came up to rub her lower back. She couldn't say anything, her want caught in her throat. She just waited.

His hand caressed her lower back another moment before slipping lower, running over her backside. Holding in a sigh she dropped her head into her hands, her chest pounding. His hands were firm and warm through her skirt as he massaged her cheeks a moment before dropping down even more and grasping the edge of her skirt and pulling it up to lay on her back.

She all but mewled at him.

His smooth long digits pulled her panties down to rest on her thigh highs, and then his palm rubbed her bottom. Isabella thought she would cum right there, still so turned on and sensitive.

"Count aloud Miss Swan," he whispered and before she could respond a quick smack connected with the curve of her left cheek. She gasped and jerked, her head snapping up a ragged breath ripping from her throat.

"One!" she whispered, her voice tinged with a needy arousal. His hand rubbed the slight tinge of her bum before disappearing once more and landing on the other cheek.

"TwoThreeFourFiveSixSeven!," she was gasping already, slightly pushing her bottom up an inch, begging for more without words. His right forearm came down to press against her back, stopping her from her little wriggling movements.

"EightNineTenElevenTwelve!" her voice croaked as blow after blow landed, this time the bite a bit harsher. She dropped her head down and panted.

Isabella felt her thighs dampen even more.

She was so goddamn hot.

She was burning up!

Then in quick succession blows landed, the flesh of her bottom stung now as his smacks grew harder.

"Thirteen!Ah!FourteenFifteenSixteenSeventeen!" she cried out, clenching her thighs together.

Though her torso was trapped under his arms, she couldn't for the life of her stop her hips from moving, twisting.

God, she was begging!

"Eighteen!Ugh!Nineteen! Twenty!" she was screaming at the end. Tears started to leak from her eyes. The pain in her arse wasn't so much that it was too much; he seemed to know exactly how to touch her.

"TwentyOne!Oh-ah!TwentyTwo!GodTwentyThree!Please!Umf-TwentyFour! TwentyrFive!"

His hand was massaging the abused flesh gently now, and the sting set her on fire. She breathed deeply, raggedy...panting... waiting.

Please touch me... her mind whispered.

"Good girl," he leaned down and kissed her reddened flesh before grasping her arms and pulling her to sit up on his lap. She winced as the sting intensified as her bottom came into contact with his trousers. "You did well, honey," he praised and with him thumb wiped away a tear.

Nodding shaking she squirmed on his lap.

Oh please, pleasepleaseplease...

Her mind was so overwhelmed by her need.

Pushing her from his lap, she stood on weak legs in front of him, her body throbbing.

He backed her up a space until her bottom hit the edge of his desk, her chest rising and falling with each labored breath.

"Listen to you," he cooed, "Panting like a bitch in heat," his tone was sweet; a direct contradiction to his crude words and she wouldn't admit to it, but it sent a wave of heat through her sex. Her lips parted as his hands lifted and grasped her shirt on each side of her buttons and in one quick motion ripped it open followed by her bra.

She gasped. Ok, she was definitely panting now. He was staring at her exposed chest, her breasts jerking at the pounding against her ribs.

"Put your hands together in front of you," he instructed. She did but ignored the slight tremor in her hands. He pulled his silk tie off the desk and tied her wrists together. "Lie back on the desk, put your feet and ass on the edge and lay your hands above your head.

Trembling she sat on the desk and laid back, she could feel her nipples pebble at the cool air and she shivered. She drew her legs up and placed her feet on the edge and moved down until her ass touched the edge. Her skirt fell to her waist, and she waited, every part of her trembling, aching with need.

Walking closer to stand at the table's edge, he leaned over and placed a kiss to her sternum. "You are so responsive," he murmured, and she arched off the table as his hand out of view cupped her sex, his middle finger sliding easily through her wet folds. He ran his tongue down, between her breasts to her right nipple. He placed open-mouthed kisses on the rosy skin before pulling it between his lips and sucking hard.

Her hips bucked against his hand and she thrust her chest against his mouth as pleasure ripped through her. He let go of her nipple, only to gently place his teeth around the little bud and tug.

Her hips bucked against his hand seeking friction and her mind dissolved into a heavy fog of pleasure.

"So responsive," he murmured, "and delectably wet." On the last word he pressed his middle finger into her pussy in one smooth stroke.

"Ah!" she cried out tugging on her restraints, her head tossed back harshly against the table, her body twisted wantonly, "Sir!" she sputtered as his finger curled in her hitting that one spot that only he could ever find. Her vision swam as shock waves of fire pulsed over her.

Isabella looked down at his blond head as he slowly, painfully slowly, tugged on her left nipple with his teeth. She grunted an embarrassing noise and watched him let go and blow out a stream of cool air against the wet flesh.

"So vocal," he praised raising his head looking at her before removing his hand. Isabella mewled in distress. Why did he move his hand? She needed it back! She lifted her head as he pulled his body from hers completely and his hands moved to his belt. In one quick movement he unzipped himself, shoving his underwear down, and with his right hand, he pulled his cock from his trousers.

Isabella gulped and almost salivated. He was long and thick, but not obscenely so, pale with a flush of pink, hard and straining.

She would always be wet at the sight of him.

Caius suddenly grasped her ankles and leaned down and placed a few kisses on her thighs, a strand of hair falling from his combed back style and tickling her heated skin. He slowly slid her ankles to the very corners of the desk and held them there.

"I want to see how vocal you can be today," he hummed.

One hand left her ankle to grasp his twitching cock that jutted from his narrow hips, she quivered at the sight. He teased her entrance and slowly pressed in until the head was sheathed completely. His hand moved back to her ankles and his grasp tightened enough that she couldn't move her feet from the table, firm enough to cause a bit of a bite but nothing that hurt too bad.

He slammed into her and Isabella thought she may have blacked out.

She cried out loudly, her mouth open, her eyes squeezed shut.

Sweet lord! Her walls fluttered around him as she felt so completely and utterly full.

Pulling back out tortuously slow, he slammed back.

"Ung!" she tossed her head to the side a few curls landing on her face. Her sex pulsed and her stomach tightened impossibly fast.

Caius kept up his slow retreat and hard return, pausing a moment between each one. Giving her enough time to not come.

Enough to tease.

Goddammit!

She squeezed his member hard with her walls and with a small bit of satisfaction she heard a grunt from him. Her pride must have shown through because in response he waited longer between his thrusts.

"Please!" she cried against the warm, slithering tie, not able to keep the pleas from escaping.

Please! I need!

He slammed in and ground his hips against her, his pubic bone hitting her clit. She lost her breath for a moment and her vision went white.

"Please what, baby doll?" his voice was labored. She opened her eyes and watched his face as he slowly slid out of her and slammed back in. His face was pinched; his cheeks a bit rosy and his eyes were glazed. Isabella moaned and raised her head as much as she could and focused on his lips.

Please…

Her abdominal muscles throbbed and her inner walls gripped him.

Please kiss me...

"Please let me cum!" she shouted instead knowing she was close. Oh so close. He grinned at her and started to pound into her in quick hard thrusts.

Isabella's eyes rolled back into her head and she lost all sense of self, so completely wrapped in pleasure so intense.

"Please..." she moaned her wrists pulling against the tie as his labored breath picked up. He was panting now as he slammed into her and on one particularly hard thrust her eyes snapped open. Her walls were pulsating that coil so tight she knew it was about to release.

"I-I'm going to come! Please! Please!" she shouted her voice hoarse and pleading. She watched the tendons in his neck strain and, wide eyed thrashed against her bond. "OH! Ung! Please, I'm going to-t-t" her pleas echoed in the room and she couldn't care less how loud she was being.

She needed to cum.

Now!

Her heart pounding, she felt her orgasm approach and for a moment she panicked, but then he growled, "Cum." his voice so low and rasping that with the next thrust her body spasmed.

"Yes! Oh god, Caius! Uhh" she moaned out as her body twitched, waves of pleasure crashing over her in the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced lanced through her. Above her, he rutted a few seconds before his hips stuttered and he came with a deep guttural groan, his head moving to rest on her chest.

Together they panted for a moment trying to get their bearings back. As his breath hit her exposed, hardened nipples, Isabella shivered, her muscles still pulsing.

Caius shifted and pulled back enough to reach his hand between her thighs.

Her body jerked as his fingertips slowly played with her. She could picture it now, his tongue pressing...

Twirling...

Curling...

Massaging...

Sucking...

Nipping...

Lost in the image of his face pressed against her, Isabella's pussy clenched and before she could stop it she gasped, another orgasm ripped through her. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over and she bit her lip to keep from shouting.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck

Cheeks red, forehead beaded with sweat, panting, and her thighs sticky, she watched as Caius cocked his head to the side, his eyes flashing. She opened her mouth to say something... anything... when he started to move his hand against her.

The movements against her already swollen and sensitive nub had her shaking, sweat rolling down the nape of her neck. She looked to Caius, her eyes wide as she felt the tides rise again, her pleasure climbing higher and higher, reaching for that peak.

Her heart pounded against her ribs and her vision swam as his smirking face grinned wolfishly back at her.

"Uh-" she cut her groan off just as it started as her third orgasm lanced through her.

Her stomach clenched again and again and her thighs rubbed against each, trapping his hand between her legs, the slick juices soaking her stockings and his shirt.

"Mmm," she moaned and once more stared at Caius. His self-satisfied grin and surprisingly a dimple she'd never seen before paled in comparison to the promise in his eyes.

Fuck...

The stimulation centered just on her clit and seemed to reverberate to her dripping core making her shake. As her breath started to increase, she stared at him and he stared in return.

As his tongue made a quick pass along his bottom lip, noisily and with eyes tightly shut, Isabella gripped her hair with her tied hands, fisting the curls with a white knuckled grip and came again.

"Uh-ahh, hmmm," she whimpered. If he was speaking to her, she couldn't for the life of her hear him. The only thing that penetrated through the thick fog was her pounding heartbeat.

When her fourth orgasm settled, Isabella's eyes flashed open and her breathing somehow became quicker when he once again didn't stop.

"Wha-Uh!" she cried out as her hips started to buck on their own, her sticky thighs smearing together.

Caius' free hand slid into her thick curls and tilted her head to his face and Isabella panted, her face screwed up in that painfully pleasurable expression.

His head tilted to the side a bit and said nothing as the pulses somehow grew in intensity.

"Fuck!" she cried out as seconds later another orgasm crashed over her, momentarily taking her breath. Her back arched and her body shook.

"Ahhh!" she all but screamed as still continued his assault on her swollen flesh. She shot Caius a wide eyed look only to see his flushed cheeks and tense jaw and hungry eyes. Her hands tugged against her restraint and her hips tried to avoid his touch.

"Oahh! Hmm, please! It's too-oo much!" she begged.

"Is it?" his asked almost lazily.

After moments of ragged breathing, quivering limbs and Caius' words of praise her body began to shake as a sixth orgasm came crashing over her in wave after wave of pleasurable spasms. Her mouth opened, and a cry came from deep in her throat as every muscle in her body stiffened. Lightening, intense and hot spread over her body, her toes curling.

The pulses continued.

"I ca-an't! Oh, Caius, please! Ah!" she shook, her voice high tears starting to form behind her eyes.

Every wave of pleasure crashed over her and threatened to drown her.

It was almost too much.

Almost...

"Yes, you can," Caius responded in a husky voice, his breath hitting her neck.

Isabella shook her head, and a sob escaped her as her body began to tremble as another orgasm crashed over her. Spasms of crackling ecstasy once again consumed her. Her mouth closed and reopened, cries of passion were trapped in her throat as every muscle in her body stiffened before a guttural moan ripped from her throat.

"Ung! Ah!FuckCaiusSir!" she sobbed and this time her body all but collapsed into his arms as the vibrations continued approaching something painful.

"Again," he breathed and Isabella's whole body vibrated with the intense shaking her limbs where experiencing.

"Ah! Ohplease! OhpleaseOhplease-ohplease-ohplease! Please!" she cried as her body responded.

"Begging looks delicious on you baby girl," he whispered, one hand coming from around her back to brush the sweat soaked curls away from her face. She panted, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"It's too much! Uhhh!" she sobbed, drawing in huge gasps of breath.

"There's no such thing as too much," he drawled, before leaning in a little further. "You have your safe words, do not forget them."

Isabella shook her head.

She hadn't forgotten the words.

But as much as this was almost too much... she loved it.

She loved every goddamned second of it.

"Please..." she whimpered her stomach muscles contracting, her thighs trembling little cries and noises she'd never made before tumbling from her lips.

"Look at me," he demanded. She opened her unfocused eyes and stared up Caius as he clutched her to him. "Do you have any idea how utterly exquisite you are right now?" he questioned, his hand tightening in her hair. "Your face red, panting, sweating... you're drenched in your want, honey."

Isabella moaned loud as she let herself fall into the pleasure instead of fighting against it.

"Oh God! Ahh!"

"So sweet," she heard him mumble.

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she let them fall closed.

"Cum, now," he said, his voice

"Uh-mm-ugh!" her body trembled as her stomach muscles began to tighten once more.

How could this much pleasure be torture... and still feel so damn good at the same time?

Isabella's body seized once more, a gush of liquid running down her quivering thighs and all she could do was endure each spasm, every twitch of her tired limbs. A high pitched mewling sound ripped from her throat as her whole body seemed to move without her permission.

She was a puppet and Caius was the very talented puppet master who knew just how to pull her strings.

The motions slowly eased to a low almost nonexistent touch. As light as it was, on her over stimulated clit it still made her shudder.

With a groan from Caius she opened her eyes; half lidded and tiredly stared at him.

He was so goddamn beautiful.

Caius pet her damp curls with one hand and grinned at her. "Extraordinary," he murmured before resting his head against her breast.

They stayed like that for a long moment, just panting against each other as their mutual euphoria slowly ebbed. Isabella stared back, taking in every bit of his face. The dark eyes, the ruddy cheeks, she slightly sheen of sweat and a few strands of hair falling in his eyes.

Beautiful…

Caius licked his lips and took in her face once more before lowering his face to hers.

As his lips touched hers, Isabella melted against him. His lips were astonishingly soft for the harsh words that he was so well known for. After just the briefest of touches, his lips pulled away just a fraction, and she waited. His spicy breath hit her lips and Isabella, for once, moved before he could. Her wrists still bound, she moved her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his and she ran her tongue along the seam of his mouth.

His hand found its way back to her hair and fisted into her russet curls and tilted her head back as he accepted her offer and pressed his tongue to hers, taking over, plundering her mouth. Dominating their kiss. His tongue, so often coated in poison, tasted like champagne and sin.

She sighed into his mouth and it slanted over hers, taking what he wanted. What she wanted.

Everything.


End file.
